Silent Statue
by Poemwriter98
Summary: Andie has a secret. The only people she talks to are Moose, Monster and Cable. I own no one.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about abuse. For some people, they escape from abuse and are fine, physically at least. Emotionally, they are probably not okay, but eventually that is helped if they go to therapy or just…talk about it with someone they care. A lot of people think that physical abuse is the only kind of abuse, and the worst kind. But emotional abuse can be worse, because words can brainwash you. The bruises from physical abuse will fade, but the words from emotional abuse will most likely be remembered forever.

Chase's POV:

I watched Andie walk by, her eyes staring at the ground. Ever since the moment I saw her dance, she captivated me. The way she moved was flawless, effortless and beautiful. I tried to talk to her but she never even replied. More then not replying, it seemed like she didn't even hear me. But I know she did-she isn't deaf. She responds to questions that teachers ask, questions that a select few people ask. Moose is one of the few people she spends time with, one of the few people she talks to, laughs with. Cable and Monster are the others. Cable is a good friend of mine, but he and Andie get on like a house on fire, to quote an old phrase.

"Chase, wait up." A voice called after me. I turned around to spot none other then Cable.

"Cable, hey. What's up?" I inquire.

"Not much, how about you?" Cable responds.

"Not much. Cable, have you been hanging out with Andie lately?" I ask.

"Yeah, why?" Cable answers.

"Why does she only talk to you, Monster and Moose?" I question.

"She just does, Chase. That's Andie. Maybe someday she'll talk to you. She's spoken about you, you know." Cable said.

"What has she said?" I ask.

"Just who you are, what type of dance you do, how old you are-the usual." Cable replied.

"What did you tell her?" I said.

"That you were the biggest snob in the whole school." Cable said, grinning.

"Cable! Seriously, what did you tell her?" I ask.

"That you're Director Collins younger brother, you street dance, and you're eighteen." Cable answered.

"It could've been worse. What do you know about her?" I inquire.

"Andie is an amazing street dancer-but that's not all she does. She does modern dance-not street, but not ballet either. Her modern dance is amazing. She's shy and doesn't really like meeting new people. She lives with her dad-her mom died when she was sixteen." Cable murmured.

"Thanks, Cable." I muttered.

"Wait, Chase. Why do you want to know about her?" Cable asked.

"She's amazing. I'm just curious." I answered.

"Can I tell her you said that?" Cable inquired.

"Sure, whatever, Cable." I muttered distractedly.

I wandered off to class, my mind directed at Andie West. It was so concentrated on her that I didn't see where I was going. I ended up walking into someone, a very small person. She fell to the ground, and gasped in pain. Her narrow arms encircled her ribs, as if she was trying to hold herself together.

"Are you okay, Andie?" I asked, kneeling in front of her.

"I'm fine." Andie managed to gasp, her eyes filling with tears.

"Andie, what's wrong?" I asked, getting increasingly worried.

"Get Monster." Andie whispered.

"Okay, but I'm not leaving you alone." I said, gently picking her up. Andie exhaled sharply, her body tensing. I walked down the hall, looking for Monster. Andie's small body was tense, her eyes closed and her breathing shallow.

"Monster." I said, looking at his retreating back.

"Chase?" Monster inquired, turning around. His eyes went wide when he saw whom I was holding, and he walked very quickly over to us. I gently put Andie down, and she went straight to Monster, and she wrapped her arms around him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" Monster asked Andie.

"Chase accidently ran into me, and it hurt so much, and it reminded me…of him…." Andie whispered, then pressed her face against Monster's chest, and I could hear her quiet sobs.

"Shhh, Andie, it's going to be fine. He's not here, and you're perfectly safe. Chase is a good person." Monster answered. I shot Monster a quizzical look, and he mouthed that he would tell me later. I nodded back, and watched Andie and Monster interact. Monster held her as if he wanted to protect her from the world, and Andie clung to him like he was a life preserver. Eventually, Andie let go of Monster and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Monster. Thank you." Andie whispered, and smiled a tiny smile. It looked like she had forgotten how to smile, and was only relearning now.

"Anytime, Andie. I'm always here for you." Monster replied.

"Thank you for finding Monster, Chase." Andie whispered, shyly.

"Your welcome, Andie." I replied, wondering what was with Andie and what Monster, Moose and Cable knew that made Andie so close with them.

"Thank you, Monster. I've got to go to dance class, or else Director Collins will be unhappy." Andie whispered, then hugged Monster again and walked away.

"Monster, what is her story?" I inquired as soon as Andie was out of sight.

"Andie's mother died when she was younger, about sixteen. She lives with her father, who, after her mother's death, started drinking heavily. Whenever he gets really drunk-which is basically every day-he takes out everything on Andie." Monster whispered.

"He hits her?" I angrily inquired.

"Yeah, he does. She didn't tell us that she was being abused, we just found out. Her dad hit her some place that she couldn't easily cover up, and that's how Cable, Moose and I found out. You can't tell anyone, Chase. Promise me." Monster explained.

"Is she eighteen yet?" I asked.

"She'll be eighteen next month." Monster replied.

"Is she thinking about moving out?" I inquired.

"Yeah, she's going to move out. She just doesn't have anywhere to stay." Monster said.

"She can stay with me." I murmured.

"Oh. I'll tell her that, then." Monster replied.

"Thanks, Monster." I replied, and then walked away, wrapped up in my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Andie's POV:

I walked away from Chase and Monster, trying to not look like I was running. I went to Blake's class, and sat in an isolated spot where I hoped that I would remain unseen, invisible. The rest of the class came in, separately and together. They were laughing and having fun, something that I found impossible to do. Blake came in, put down his bag, and looked around at us. It seemed like his gaze settled on me for a moment, but then he looked away. I breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to waiting. Waiting for Blake to choose someone to do improvisation first, and praying that it wouldn't be me.

"Andie! Andie!" I heard a voice calling my name. It was Blake's, and he was calling me up to dance. I gingerly got up, wincing slightly at the pain. I walked over to where Blake was, and he put on Concrete Angel by Martina McBride. I thought about how ironic that was, and then started to dance. I didn't do my street dancing, I danced along with the music, feeling the song flowing through me and guiding my body. Halfway through the song, the pain became too much and I fell to the floor.

"Andie, are you alright?" Blake inquired. I nodded my head, not trusting myself to speak.

"See me after class, Andie." Blake said, and then called the next person to dance. I sat through the rest of the class, not really paying attention to the other people dancing. Class ended soon, and I waited until everyone had left before going up to Blake.

"You wanted to talk to me?" I whispered.

"Yes, I did. I've never seen you dance like that before." Blake said.

"I don't think I've ever danced like that before." I replied.

"Is anything wrong, Andie?" Blake inquired, putting his hand on my upper arm. He touched one of my bruises, and I whimpered in pain.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked, looking scared.

"Nothing, nothing's wrong, I'm just sore." I whispered.

"Let me see your arm, Andie." Blake quietly ordered.

"Director Collins, it's nothing, I'm just sore from all the practicing I've been doing." I protested.

"Andie." Blake said, his voice stern. I grudgingly rolled my sleeve up, knowing that there was no way to get out of this. Blake gasped in surprise as he saw the bruises littering my upper arm.

"Who did this to you?" Blake angrily inquired. I flinched back from his anger, and the look on his face softened to one of sorrow.

"I ran into the wall last night. I bruise easily. No one did this to me." I lied.

"Who do you live with, Andie?" Blake asked.

"My Dad." I answered.

"Are you eighteen yet?" Blake said.

"No, I'm not eighteen yet. I'm not being abused, Director Collins." I said.

"Alright, Andie." Blake said. I left the room quickly so Blake couldn't ask anymore annoying questions. This was my problem to deal with, no one else's. I never meant for Cable, Moose or Monster to find out. Especially not Monster, I really did not want him to know. I wanted to be able to act normally around them, and they let me, usually. Before they see my new bruises, that is. I wander towards the double doors, getting ready to leave. I walk steadily towards my house, knowing that if I'm not there soon enough, tonight will be worse. A car horn honks next to me, and I turn my head to the right. Chase is there, grinning.

"Want a ride?" Chase inquires, a smart-ass grin on his face.

"Sure." I answer, and climb gingerly into the front seat.

"Which way?" Chase asked.

"Keep going straight, then turn right at the second street." I reply. Chase drives until I tell him to stop, a couple of houses down from mine. I don't want to risk my Dad seeing me being dropped off by a boy.

"You'll be okay?" Chase inquired.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Chase." I reply.

"Here, let me give you my number." Chase said, holding his hand out for my phone. I hand it over, and Chase types in his number and saves it.

"Thanks, Chase." I dully reply.

"Text me or call me if you need help." Chase whispers.

"I will." I respond.

"Promise?" Chase says.

"I promise." I whisper. Chase drives off, leaving me standing in front of an empty house. I trudge reluctantly towards my house, dreading what will occur. I unlock the door, and walk towards my room, dropping my bag next to my bed. I pull out an empty suitcase, and carefully fill it with clothes, just in case. I slip my mother's picture between the layers of clothing, ensuring it doesn't break. The front door slams, and I push the suitcase into the closet, hiding it from view.

"Andie! Where are you!" My Dad yells. I walk into the kitchen, where he's standing, pulling a beer out of the refrigerator.

"There you are, you idiot. Answer me when I call you." Dad said, smacking me across the face. I'm careful not to reach up and touch my face, careful to not show that it hurt.

"How was your day, Father?" I ask robotically.

"It was shit, of course. Start making dinner." He angrily answered. I started to cook while he sat in the living room drinking. I finished cooking, and then brought his food into the living room.

"Here's dinner, Father." I said, hoping he wouldn't be angry. Placing the plate on the table in front of him. He took a bite of it, and then spat it back onto the plate.

"What is this shit?" He snarled.

"Dinner." I whispered. He knocked the plate off the table and smashed it against the wall.

"You call that food?" Father yelled. I stood silently, waiting for the blows I knew were going to come. He backhanded me, his knuckles colliding with my cheekbone. I fell to the ground, and his foot connected with my ribs. He kicked me for a while, and then got bored of that and hauled me up by the wrist and smacked me across the face. My head turned to the side and hit the wall. I fell down and stayed down, pretending to be unconscious. I could feel the blood on my face from where I had hit the wall. I heard him grunt in satisfaction, and then leave the house, slamming the door behind him. I waited until he had been gone for a while, and then pulled out my phone. I called Chase and he picked up quickly.

"Andie?" Chase whispered.

"Chase, can you come get me?" I quietly said.

"Yes. Give me your address and I'll be there really soon." Chase answered. I gave him my address, hung up, and then went upstairs and shoved all of my scant belongings into a duffel bag, and then went outside. A dark SUV pulled up in front of the house, and I quickly climbed in, knowing it was Chase.

"Are you okay, Andie?" Chase asked.

"I'm fine." I responded. Chase started driving and we sat in the car in silence. After a while Chase pulled into a driveway, and we got out of the car.

"Blake's asleep." Chase whispered as he unlocked the door. We went upstairs, and Chase turned on the light in his room.

"I can sleep on the couch…" I whispered.

"Andie." Chase murmured, staring at my face. I touched my fingers to my face and they came away red.

"Oh." I said.

"Come with me, Andie." Chase quietly said. I followed him to the bathroom, and he gestured for me to sit on the edge of the tub. I did, and Chase ran a washcloth under water and gently wiped the blood off my face. I winced slightly, and Chase muttered a quiet sorry.

"Thank you for coming to get me, Chase." I said.

"I'd come get you anytime, Andie. But I'd appreciate it if you didn't go back to that house. Okay?" Chase asked.

"Okay, Chase." I replied. Chase led me back to his room where he picked up my bags and we walked down the hall to a spare room. Chase opened the door and flicked the light switch.

"Here you go, Andie." Chase said, placing my bags on the bed.

"Thank you, Chase." I responded.

"Andie…I think you should take it easy for a while. The mark on your face is probably going to bruise, and I'm sure people will have questions, especially Blake." Chase said.

"So…miss school? Blake's already suspicious." I answered.

"Don't miss school, then. Andie…I'm glad you called me. Goodnight." Chase whispered.

"Thank you, Chase. Goodnight." I responded.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake's POV:

I blearily opened my eyes this morning, crawled out of bed and went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Upon walking into the kitchen, I saw a girl in a sports bra and pair of shorts. My eyes traveled up her ribs, which were covered in bruises, to her face, which was also bruised. Then I realized I recognized this bruised girl.

"Andie?" I gasped in shock.

"Director Collins." Andie whispered, her hands shaking.

"What…happened to you? And what are you doing here?" I asked, still in shock.

"Um…nothing. And…I needed a place to stay. Excuse me." Andie muttered, trying to slip past me. I let her go, not wanting to frighten her by making a sudden movement. I went upstairs, my desire for coffee forgotten.

"Chase? Why is Andie here?" I inquired, walking into his room.

"Oh…hi, Blake." Chase murmured, looking guilty.

"Why is Andie here?" I repeated.

"She needed a place to stay." Chase answered.

"And why is she covered in bruises?" I asked, not sure I really wanted to know the answer.

"Her father…" Chase whispered.

"Abuses her?" I inquired. Chase nodded, looking almost unable to speak.

"She can stay here, right?" Chase inquired.

"Of course she can. She can't go back to that house." I answered.

"Thank you, Blake." Chase said, obviously relieved.

"I'm going to go talk to Andie." I stated.

"Blake…" Chase began.

"I won't yell at her, don't worry." I responded to his unsaid question. I walked briskly towards the guest bedroom, eager to make sure that Andie hadn't left or anything. I knocked on the door, and heard a hesitant "come in."

"Hi, Director Collins." Andie whispered from her seat on the bed.

"Andie, how are you?" I inquired.

"I'm fine, Director." Andie answered, looking wary.

"Andie, please call me Blake. I came to tell you that you're welcome to stay here. Chase and I would prefer it if you didn't go back to your house." I said.

"Thank you, Dir-Blake." Andie replied.

"Also, it might be a good idea if you didn't go to school for a while, at least until your bruises heal." I instructed.

"Alright, Blake." Andie whispered.

"Here's my cell phone number. Don't open the door for anyone you don't recognize, and if anything happens, call me or Chase immediately." I responded, and put a piece of paper in her hand.

"Thank you." Andie said.

"Andie-I'm glad that you're alright, aside from the bruises and the torment that your "father" inflicted upon you. I just wish you had been honest with me yesterday. I would've offered you a place to stay, and last night would've never happened." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, Blake." Andie whispered, a tear coursing down her cheek.

"Don't cry." I implored. I walked towards her slowly, watching her reaction. Andie flinched slightly when I put my arms in her direction, but then realized what I was asking. She wrapped her arms around me, and leaned her head against my shoulder. I felt a few tears drop onto my shirt, and her tiny body trembled. After a moment, she let go and wiped her eyes.

"Thank you, Blake. If it wasn't for you and Chase-" Andie started to say. I shuddered, imagining how that sentence was going to end.

"You're welcome, Andie. Just be careful today, and remember what I told you." I responded. Andie nodded, and then sat down on the bed again.

"Goodbye, Blake." Andie whispered.

"Goodbye, Andie." I responded, and walked out the door and went to my room to get dressed for work.


	4. Chapter 4

Chase's POV:

I walked down to Andie's room and peered around the doorframe.

"Hi, Chase." Andie whispered.

"Hey, Andie." I replied.

"Will you do me a favor and tell Moose, Cable and Monster that I'm fine, and won't be in school for a while?" Andie asked.

"Yeah, of course. Do you want me to bring them back here to visit you?" I inquired.

"Um…sure, Chase." Andie hesitantly replied.

"Okay. Be careful, Andie. I'll see you after school. Call me if you need anything." I said.

"Alright, Chase. Thank you." Andie murmured, and then got up and wrapped her arms around me. I hugged her back, loving the feeling of her head against my chest. Andie let go and I started to leave. I looked back at Andie pulling the covers off her bed so she could lie down, and then I walked out.

"Blake, she can stay, right?" I inquired.

"Of course she can, Chase. She certainly can't go back to that house." Blake replied.

"Thank you." I said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'll see you at school Chase." Blake replied, and we got into our respective cars and drove away. As Blake said, it wouldn't be proper for the director to be seen driving to school with a student, or vice versa. I didn't get that guy sometimes, to be honest. He had a soft side, but he refused to display it. I walked into school, knowing that my mind wouldn't be on my studies much today, but back in that bedroom with Andie. With her lying under the covers with me next to her, on top of the covers, just being with her.

"Hey, Chase!" Cable's voice called.

"Yes, Cable?" I responded.

"Have you seen Andie?" Cable asked.

"Oh, I forgot. Andie's staying at my place and she won't be coming to school for a while. I'm supposed to bring you, Moose and Monster to see her after school today." I answered.

"Alright, cool. We'll definitely come. I let the others know. Thank you, Chase." Cable said, turning and disappearing into the crowd. I drifted through the day, checking my cell phone every few minutes in case Andie had called or texted. During lunch I even went to Blake's office to see if Andie had contacted him, and, gladly, she hadn't. I presumed that meant she was safe at home. The day progressed tortuously slow, and finally ended. Moose, Monster, Cable and I all got in my car, and we drove towards the house. I unlocked the door, and then we climbed the stairs and walked towards Andie's room.

"Andie?" I inquired, knocking softly on the door.

"Come in." Andie said. I opened the door and we all walked inside.

"Andie, oh my God." Monster gasped.

"Good to see you too, Monster." Andie grinned.

"What _happened _to you?" Moose whispered.

"Well…my dad happened. But luckily Chase was my savior, in a way." Andie answered.

"How bad is it?" Cable asked. Andie shot me a questioning look, and then got out of bed, letting the covers fall off her body and reveal her bruised ribs.

"Andie-oh my God." Moose uttered.

"It's worse then it looks, Moose. It hardly hurts at all." Andie said, a little too flippantly. I rolled my eyes, which Andie caught on to.

"I'm glad you're okay, Andie. Well, sort of." Monster said, making a move to hug her and then stopping.

"It won't hurt if you hug me, Monster." Andie whispered.

"Okay." Monster hesitantly replied, and moved forward and wrapped her in a hug. Andie smiled slightly, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Andie." Moose says quietly.

"I'm not tired at all." Andie whispered, but her eyes slid down slightly, and her head rested heavily against Monster's shoulder. Monster gently picked her up and placed her in the bed.

"I'd say you're tired, Andie." Cable said, laughing quietly.

"We can't wait to see you back at school, Andie." Monster whispered.

"I'll be back before you know it." Andie replied. The guys left the room, and I walked over to where Andie was lying. I kissed her on the forehead, and then pulled the covers over her small body.

"Sleep well, Andie." I murmured, and then left the room.

"Night, Chase." Andie whispered, half asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chase's POV:

I had no idea what to do with Andie. She was fine recuperating in my house for the time being, but what would happen if her father found out where she was? He wouldn't just leave her be, of that I was sure. I drove Moose, Cable and Monster home, thinking about what would happen with Andie. I arrived home before Blake, and walked upstairs to see Andie fully awake.

"Hi, Andie." I said from her doorway.

"Hi, Chase." Andie replied, smiling.

"How are you feeling?" I inquired.

"Much better, thank you." Andie answered.

"Do you think you'll come back to school soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, probably. I might come back tomorrow." Andie answered.

"That's good. So…do you want to come downstairs with me and get some breakfast?" I inquired.

"Sure." Andie replied, smiling. We headed downstairs, and I grabbed some Chinese I had bought earlier, put it into two bowls, and put it in the microwave. I handed Andie a pair of chopsticks, and then took a pair for myself. I took the bowls out of the microwave and carried them to the table. Andie sat across from me, eating her food by stabbing it with a chopstick.

"Andie, Andie, Andie." I said, shaking my head back and forth and laughing.

"Are you insulting my chopstick skills, Chase?" Andie inquired, laughing.

"Maybe." I answered, laughing. Andie looked so beautiful and happy, like her father had never abused her.

"Yeah, well…this is how really cool people do it." Andie replied, laughing.

"Whatever you say, Andie." I replied, smiling at her. Andie blushed slightly, but Blake coming into the kitchen interrupted that. Andie's posture changed instantly. Her back straightened, her bones locking together. She stared at the table, silent.

"Hello, Chase, Andie. How are you today?" Blake inquired. Andie muttered something that sounded like fine, still staring at the table.

"While, Andie, I'm going to go get ready for school." I said, snapping Andie out of her reverie.

"Okay, Chase." Andie replied.


	6. Chapter 6

Andie's POV:

I wanted to scream at Chase not to leave me, to beg him to stay. I didn't want to be alone with Blake. He was a good man, I knew that, but being alone with him filled me with fear.

"Andie…you aren't planning on doing anything rash like going back home, are you?" Blake inquired.

"No, I'm not, Blake." I answered stiffly.

"Okay, Andie." Blake said awkwardly.

"I'm going to go upstairs." I replied, and walked quickly out the door. I ran up the stairs into my room, and locked the door behind me, and leaned against it.

"Andie, are you okay?" Chase asked from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine, Chase. I don't think I'm going to go to school today though. I don't feel so well." I lied, hoping he wouldn't pick up on it.

"Okay, Andie. Can I see you before I go?" Chase inquired.

"Sure, Chase." I replied, unwillingly opening the door. Chase came in the room and pressed his hand against my forehead.

"Andie, you're burning up!" Chase exclaimed.

"Oh. Well." I replied, not sure how to respond.

"Andie, get some rest today, alright? And if you need anything, contact me or Blake immediately." Chase said.

"Alright, Chase." I murmured, climbing into my bed.

"Goodnight, Andie." Chase said, smoothing the hair away from my forehead.

Chase's POV:

I instantly went downstairs after leaving Andie's room.

"Blake, Andie's sick." I muttered.

"Fever?" Blake inquired.

"Yeah, definitely." I replied.

"Shit. Well, I'll go check on her, see if she needs anything." Blake said.

"Alright, Blake. I'll see you at school." I replied.

"See you later, Chase." Blake said, and walked towards the staircase.


	7. Chapter 7

Blake's POV:

I was worried about Andie, worried that maybe we should have taken her to the doctor to make sure that she was okay. I tramped up the stairs and towards Andie's room.

"Andie?" I quietly knocked. She opened her door and then leaned against the frame wearily, her face ashen.

"What's up, Blake?" Andie inquired.

"Chase said you're sick. I just came to see if you needed anything." I replied.

"Just rest, I think, Blake." Andie replied.

"Okay. I hope you feel better soon, Andie. Don't hesitate to call me or Chase if you need anything." I said.

"Alright, Blake." Andie responded, and then retreated back to her bed. I left her room, looking back once in worry. I headed off to school, and on my way, I noticed the signs posted around the city that had Andie's face on them. I didn't need to look closer to guess what they said. So her father had labeled her missing. I couldn't pretend to be able to comprehend why-he made it very clear he didn't care for his daughter. I arrived at the school and headed straight for my office, intent on calling Chase down there and letting him know about the missing person signs. My secretary came into the office a few minutes after I arrived and told me there were two officers who wanted to talk to me.

"Let them in, then." I sighed, not wanting to deal with police this early in the day. My secretary let them into my office and discretely closed the door behind them.

"What can I do for you, officers?" I inquired.

"We're here about the disappearance of Andie West." The gray haired one said.

"Have a seat, then." I intoned, gesturing towards the empty chairs. They sat stiffly and looked at me.

"I haven't seen her. She hasn't been showing up for school." I said, hoping they wouldn't catch the lie.

"Do you think she ran away from home?" The other asked.

"I'd imagine so. Her home life, from what I've heard in the past few days-it wasn't the best. Her father is abusive, from what I've heard and seen. She had finger shaped bruises on her arm the other day. She most likely ran away." I answered.

"Would you mind if we interviewed some of the students here, asked them if they knew her?" The one with dark black hair inquired.

"I do mind, actually. This is a dance school. Having police officers asking students about a missing girl-well, it will upset the equilibrium." I stated.

"Thank you for your time, Director Collins." The gray haired one said. I stood up as they left my office, and then promptly sat down, and put my hands over my face.

"Director, Chase is here to see you." Jasmine, my secretary, said.

"Let him in." I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sadly, I think this is almost over. There will be two or three more chapters, and then, I'm pretty sure it'll be over.

Chase's POV:

"Hey, Blake. Were the cops here about Andie?" I asked.

"Yeah, they were. They wanted to know if she had shown up to school recently." Blake replied.

"Should we tell Andie?" I inquired.

"Probably not. I don't think we should worry her." Blake answered.

"Makes sense." I said, and left Blake's office. School was boring without Andie there, and worried about her being home alone. The day inched along, until the bell finally rang to signify the end of the day. I walked quickly towards my car and got in. I arrived home and noticed that the front door looked funny. I pulled into the driveway and dashed up to the house, scared that Andie was hurt. I pushed open the door, which promptly fell to the floor. I ran upstairs to Andie's room, where the door was open. Andie's bed was empty and so was her room. I frantically looked around, and didn't see her. I ran towards my room, which was empty as well. Then I ran towards Blake's room, and saw a small foot sticking out from next to the bed.

"Andie!" I cried out. Andie stirred slightly and groaned. I kneeled next to her and picked her up. I carried her back to her room and laid her on the bed. I picked up my phone and called Blake.

"Blake, you need to come home now. Andie's hurt." I said quickly.

"I'll be there really soon." Blake replied, and hung up. In a few minutes, I heard Blake's feet pounding up the stairs.

"What happened?" Blake gasped, bursting into Andie's room.

"I came home and the door was broken in, and I came up here and Andie was laying on the floor, unconscious." I said.

"Andie, can you hear me?" Blake gently asked. Andie shifted, and then opened her eyes.

"Blake? What…happened?" Andie groggily inquired.

"Chase come home and found you unconscious." Blake said.

"Do you remember what happened, Andie? Who did this?" I asked.

"My dad was here…he ran when he heard Chase's car pull up." Andie whispered.

"Blake, can I talk to you in the hall?" I said, gritting my teeth in anger.

"Sure, Chase." Blake said, and we walked into the hall and Blake shut the door.

"I'm not leaving Andie home alone anymore. If that bastard comes back I want to be here to stop him." I said, furious.

"Chase, calm down. You can stay here, but you do have to continue doing school work." Blake said.

"Alright, Blake." I replied.

"Don't do anything rash if he comes back, okay?" Blake inquired.

"I won't, Blake. I promise." I replied. Blake went back into Andie's room and I went downstairs to get Andie some water.


	9. Chapter 9

Blake's POV:

I slowly walked back into Andie's room, not wanting to see her bruised face.

"Andie, I promise that he won't hurt you again." I whispered.

"Blake…it's not your fault. I should've known he'd find me." Andie murmured.

"I won't leave you." I said, gently stroking her hair. Andie drifted into sleep, and I lay down on the bed next to her. She was beautiful, something that I'd never noticed before. My eyes closed, and I drifted into an uneasy sleep filled with visions of a dark shadow of a man and a stricken girl, Andie, lying on the floor. I woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window, and Chase sitting next to Andie. I sat up, trying to remember why I had fallen asleep in Andie's bed.

"Chase, I don't feel so well…I'm going to stay here with Andie, today, okay?" I lied.

"Okay, Blake. Just be careful." Chase said, and left to get dressed. I went to my own room and put on a pair of pajama bottoms and a guy tank top. Chase came to my room to say goodbye, and uncharacteristically gave me a hug.

"Good bye, Chase. I'll see you tonight." I said.

"Bye, Blake. Take care of her." Chase murmured.

"I will." I replied. Chase left, and I wandered downstairs to get some coffee. I heard the front door open and close, and thought Chase had forgotten something.

"Forget something?" I inquired.

"No." A gravely voice snarled.

"What do you want?" I whispered.

"My daughter." He snarled. I turned around, and came face to face with a handgun.

"No." I whispered, seeing his finger pulling the trigger. I saw the bullet come towards me, almost in slow motion, and then, nothing.


	10. Chapter 10

Andie's POV:

I awoke to the sound of a gunshot, and slowly climbed out of bed, my body stiff. I tread lightly towards the stairs and started to descend them. I saw Blake lying on the kitchen floor, blood leaking from his head across the floor. My father's back was to me, and while I was watching, he emptied three more bullets into Blake's chest, piercing his shirt and where the bullets went in, blood blossomed across his white shirt like tie-dye. I pressed a hand to my mouth in horror and silently ran back up the stairs to my room. I looked around for an escape, but couldn't find one. I heard my father's heavy footsteps clomping up the stairs, and quickly ducked under Chase's bed.

"Andie, come out. I'm not here to hurt you. I just want to talk." He lied. I waited until he passed my room and walked towards Blake's. I quickly come out from under the bed and then run downstairs, to the kitchen.

"Blake. Blake." I whispered, shaking his shoulder, trying not to cry out loud. I hugged him tightly, wishing that he hadn't died for this. My father's footsteps started back down the stairs, and I stood up, ready to face him. He walked back into the kitchen; I stood tall at my imminent demise. I knew he wouldn't leave until one of us was dead.

"Do it. Do what you've always wanted to do." I challenged angrily.

"Are you so eager to die?" He hissed.

"If it means being free of you, yes." I whispered.

"Consider it done." My father replied, and raised his gun. The bullet penetrated my skull, and then-nothingness.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is the end. I hope that the last few chapters didn't cause you to require a box of kleenex. Sorry if they did.

Chase's POV:

I arrived home in time to see a figure in black run across the yard and climb into a car. I ran into my house, yelling for Blake and Andie. I found Andie and Blake lying on the kitchen floor, their blood soaking the tiles.

"NO! You promised, Blake! You promised to keep her safe!" I screamed at his body. I called 911, even though I knew it was pretty pointless. Blake and Andie would never be alive again. The ambulance arrived, declared my brother and Andie dead, and then took them to the hospital morgue. I sat on my staircase, my head in my hands, not wanting to contemplate having to come home every day to an empty house. I went upstairs to Blake's room and lay on his bed like I used to do when I was younger. I hugged his pillow to my chest, and started to cry. My big brother was never coming back. We'd never argue again, he'd never scold me for being late…and Andie would never smile at me again. I called Moose, Monster and Cable and told them to meet me at MSA. I grabbed Blake's keys, climbed into his car and drove towards MSA. I met the guys outside the building and then we went inside to one of the dance studios.

"Why'd you call us here, Chase?" Cable inquired.

"Moose, Monster, Cable-I have something to tell you, and it's very hard to say. Andie and Blake…they're dead." I whispered.

"Andie's dead?" Moose murmured, and sat down hard.

"Her father…" I said. Tears ran down their faces while they cried over the girl who barely lived, but left an impression on us that was as deep as an ocean. Days passed, and it was time for Blake and Andie to be buried. I buried Andie in a plot next to Blake's, so she'd always be close by. After their burial, I kneeled between their graves.

"Goodbye, brother. Goodbye, Andie." I whispered, placing flowers on their graves. I stood up and walked out of the cemetery, glancing back once at their graves.


End file.
